Forbidden Love
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: It is the year 153 ABY. Emperor Krayt, having left in his endless search for the last Skywalker, has temporarily left his apprentice in charge of the Empire. But what happens when you throw his new apprentice into the mix? read for full summary


OK, so this kinda comes in at the middle of things going on. This is the posts of my friend and I randomly throwing in a smut scene in our Star wars forum cause we got told not to. I figured it would be fun to post the random lemon onto here and see what people thought of it. Read and review for me please, and let me know if you guys want me to post what happens in the regular posts and upload it as a story.

* * *

"I don't care how long it takes those dreadnaughts to get there, just--"

Trostid stopped mid-sentence as he sensed something wrong with his apprentice. He shoved aside the officer in front of him and force-sped out of the command center and down the hall, bursting into Kaia's room and just catching her before she hit the floor.

He laid her back on the bed and sat at the foot of the bed thinking to himself. In the short time he'd known his apprentice, putting her to sleep never seemed to end well.

Kaia sensed someone close to her, but relaxed when she realized it was her master. Slowly opening her eyes, she yawned softly as she sat up.

"Master?" she said, obviously still sleepy. "Why are you in here? Is something wrong?"

Kaia tilted her head to the side as she looked at the strange expression on his face. She mentally chuckled to herself. Kaia had a feeling that he didn't even realize that the hood on his cloak was down...

Trostid turned to look at Kaia, fully aware that his hood was down, but not caring. There was no one to intimidate in the room.

"You almost fell out of your bed onto the floor. I sense you have some unresolved issues in your past. Would you care to enlighten me?"

He stared into Kaia's eyes. Hopefully, he thought, he might find out with some mind reading before she got to far into her tale.

Kaia's eyes widened and she looked away from him. She moved to cross her legs while sitting on the bed and rested her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry, sir, " she said softly. "But I'd rather not. It's just something I have to learn to deal with."

He drummed his fingers on the bed lightly and then stood up as if to go.

"So be it, Kaia. If you need anything, just let me know."

The door to Kaia's room slid open as Trostid neared it to leave.

"Wait!" Kaia said sharply. She blushed slightly as he paused at stared at her. "Can you come back in for a little bit?"

Trostid turned and walked back towards Kaia.

"What is it now, my apprentice? One moment you require nothing and now you do?"

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"That's not what I had said. You had asked me about my past. I was just telling you that it isnt something I divulge easily and IS something I need to deal with on my own, " she stated. "I never asked you to leave."

Kaia moved over on the bed slightly and patted beside her for him to take a seat with her. She blinked up at him a couple of times as she waited for his reaction.

His eyebrow still raised in uncertainty, Trostid returned and sat on the bed as Kaia wished.

"What do you require my presence for? Do you feel threatened by something that I'm not sensing?"

Kaia chuckled without humor.

"Myself, " she mumbled as an answer. She blushed slightly as she phrased her next question.

"I know it probably sounds childish and I'm 20 years old, but I have trouble sleeping unless someone is near when I'm falling asleep. I'm still really tired and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to stay for a while..."

The eyebrow twitched slightly, then went back to normal. Trostid cleared his throat.

"Um, well certainly, Kaia. If that will make it better for you, then I shall stay."

An officer appeared at the door and began to ask Trostid a question, but Trostid simply force pushed him across the hall into a storage closet.

Kaia raised an eyebrow in question while trying to hold back giggles at the poor man who was stupid enough to come into her room unannounced.

"And why are you shoving your officers into supply closets?" She asked, some of the giggles coming through.

"Well, he was just another lowly intelligence officer. I have plenty of those on board. They can bother me later, as they always do."

He rolled his eyes at the thought of the officers who would no doubt bombard him with questions and statistics and information he did not need later on.

Kaia rolled her eyes as she moved to get under the sheets.

"Of course, " she said with a small yawn. Kaia set her head against Trostid's knee and closed her eyes with a small sigh.

"Thank you, " she whispered.

Trostid looked down at Kaia and smiled

"It is no trouble."

Before he realized what he had done, Trostid leaned down and kissed Kaia on the forehead. His pale face turned bright red as he blushed and began to stutter.

"I...I, uh...I didn't..."

Kaia's eyes widened and her face was a bright red as Trostid quickly sat back up and began stuttering. Suddenly though she gave him a small, warm smile and sat up and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok, " she whispered before laying her head back on his knee.

Trostid's heart was beating ridiculously fast, he thought it might burst. What had come over him? He'd never felt this way before. This could not be the 'love' that the masters had scorned for millennia. He had been taught never to love, yet it seemed as if all that training had failed in an instant.

"How is this ok?" he asked, voice trembling. "I have failed in one of the earliest teachings!"

Kaia shrugged her shoulder from her place at his knee.

"Just because one person said it and others followed it, doesn't make it right, or true. Love can be a passion if that's what you're speaking of, and the Sith are ruled by passions, " she said softly.

"So tell me how you've failed?"

Trostid began to protest, but he realized his apprentice was right. She was intelligent beyond her years, and he admired that. He gently stroked her hair

"You are right, Kaia. I had not thought of it this way before."

He gave Kaia another kiss, this time on her cheek. He then whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps the masters of old were wrong."

Kaia smirked to herself at his comment before whispering back in his ear.

"Don't let them hear you saying that, " she whispered with a smile. "They don't like being told that they're wrong"

Of course she would know, she's pissed them off before

Trostid grinned again

"I'm not concerned about them. And for once in my life, I don't feel bothered about anything at all."

He then did something he had done to no one before, he tilted Kaia's head up and kissed her on the lips.

Kaia's eyes widened as she received her first kiss. She closed her eyes and softly kissed him back, placing her hand on his cheek. As he broke the kiss, Kaia's face was a bright red.

"Ummmm, " she said softly. "Not going to lie, that was my first kiss..."

Trostid's eyebrow raised again.

"Really now? With one who looks so fair, no one had won your heart by this point? Interesting."

He placed a hand behind her head and lifted her from off his knee and up to his face

"I would have thought by this point, you would at least have had someone after you."

He kissed her again, his other hand now moving down her back. He looked deep into her eyes and all other thoughts melted away.

Kaia's back arched slightly as Trostid ran his hand down her spine and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed the heavy cloak off of his shoulders.

"Of course I've had people after me, " she said lightly against his lips. "And every single one of them ended up on the blade side of my saber...considering they were trying to kill me first."

Kaia chuckled softly as he stiffened when they said that every one had ended up blade side of her saber.

"Relax, " she whispered as she stared at him. "I'm not out to kill YOU..." Kaia kissed him lightly as she pulled herself closer to him.

"If I was, you would already be dead..."

Trostid chuckled at the thought as he took her saber and tossed it aside.

"Then we won't be needing that, now will we?"

He discarded his own saber and pushed the cloak the rest of the way off, kissing Kaia more intently than before.

Kaia tried to hold back a soft moan but failed miserably. Hooking her hands behind his head, she pulled Trostid down onto the bed with her, his body covering hers lightly.

Kaia giggled softly as his eyes widened slightly in surprise before kissing him and running her hands through his hair.

Trostid broke away from the kiss briefly and smiled for the first time in his life, not out of maniacal thoughts, but out of pure happiness. His kisses ran lower, from her mouth to her neck, to her breast. He paused a moment and could hear her heart beating just as fast as his was. He smiled and moved back up, biting her lightly on the side of her neck.

Kaia gasped as his kisses went lower then lightly bit her neck. She arched into his touch and moaned.

"This is so not fair, " she mumbled softly at him. "You're the only one getting to play..."

Kaia smirked to herself before pulling away from his kisses and latching her mouth onto his neck, leaving soft kisses up towards his ear.

Trostid lowered himself to get closer to Kaia and whispered back

"Well then by all means, Kaia, if you wish to play, take your turn..."

Kaia gave him a roguish smirk before softly biting his ear.

"As you wish, " she whispered. "My master..."

Trostid smiled and his hands now found themselves exploring beneath Kaia's top. He kissed her deeply, their tongues intertwined. Kaia's top soon found itself on the floor and again, Trostid's trail of kisses crept lower...

Kaia smirked before running her hands down Trostid's chest.

"Tit for Tat, my lord, " she said as she grasped the fabric of his shirt. "This is gone now..." She quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor alongside hers.

Now that she had his chest exposed to him, she lightly ran her nails down his entire torso, enjoying how his muscles contracted as her nails passed over them.

Trostid drew in a quick breath as Kaia's nails ran down him.

"So be it, Kaia."

Trostid slid down and his hands gently caressed her hips as he now slowly worked off her pants. He stopped sort of his goal for a second or two, and looked into Kaia's eyes, as if seeking approval.

Kaia's face was a bright red but she nodded a yes. She sighed as the soft leather of her pants slid off followed by his fingers tracing small patterns in her skin.

"You are a tease, you know that?" she asked him in a husky whisper.

"So it would seem, " he responded.

He reached down and quickly undid his belt and soon his pants joined the growing pile of clothes upon the floor. He kissed her deeply yet again, and now all that was in his way was a little black thong, and soon that would be added to the pile as well.

Kaia smirked as she decided to be a tease back.

"Two can play this game, master, " she said seductively.

She lightly traced the outer shell of his ear with her tongue before following the contours of his neck. Her left hand wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him, while with her right hand, she traced a single nail up the outside of his thigh and across the front of his silk boxers.

Trostid chuckled and lightly nibbled on her earlobe while his hands gently squeezed her breasts. In the back of his mind, he sensed something going on in the hanger bay, but he could care less now.

"Mmmmm, you know, most would wonder about what the hell is going on out there, " she said softly as she tried to control her hummingbird beating heart. "But frankly i find that I just don't care..."

Kaia moaned Trostid's name as she continued to toy with her, and she ran her fingers up the inside of his thigh under his boxers, stopping just short of touching him...

Trostid grinned as Kaia moaned his name. As her hand worked its way up his thigh and under his boxers, his own hand moved downward to remove the thong so that he could finally have his way. He looked into her eyes again and spoke.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he said between kisses.

"I got told I was a cute kid when I was five, does that count?" she asked breathlessly.

Kaia smirked and swiftly reversed their positions so that she was straddling his hips and proceeded to attack his neck with her mouth and teeth while lightly raking her nails down his chest again.

Now Trostid groaned as Kaia ravished his neck with kisses and bites.

"Oh I'm the tease, am I? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black..."

He smiled and he got goose bumps as Kaia again raked her nails down his body

Kaia smirked before biting his ear again softly.

"Keep that kind of talk up and I'll show you just how merciless I can really be, " she whispered as she ground her hips gently into his.

Trostid looked up at Kaia and his mind just seemed to melt. He became lost in her eyes. A bulge was now quite noticeable in his boxers as her hips connected with his. He kissed her again and again, his hands exploring everywhere. He broke the kiss and spoke.

"Then show me your mercilessness..."

Kaia mentally rolled on the floor laughing. Well, he did ask her to show him just how merciless she could be.

"As you wish..."

Kaia smirked and started to get up off of him and backed away to the foot of the bed.

Trostid grabbed Kaia by the arm and drug her back on the bed and positioned himself over her. He pinned her arms to the bed and ran a line of kisses up her body.

"No running away now, my apprentice..."

"Mmmmmmmm, who said I wanted to run away?" she said breathlessly.

Kaia gasped as he kissed an extremely sensitive spot on her body and hoped he hadn't noticed. Her breath came to her in quick, sharp gasps now.

Kaia gasped and Trostid smiled.

"A little touchy, are we?"

He kissed her again in the same spot several times. Then he ran his tongue in small circles around the same spot and gently blew on it.

Kaia strained against his hold on her wrists as her back arched to try and get closer to his touch.

"Gods...Trostid..." she said softly as he continued to toy with her.

"I am no God, but perhaps I can be for you, just this once."

He kissed her deeply, their tongues seemingly in courtship dance of their own. He moved his right hand downward and began to remove her thong, and expose what he desired...

Kaia's face was flaming red as Trostid began to remove her thong. She raised her hips off the bed though, trying to make it easier for him.

"I don't need a god, " she whispered softly so that it made you wonder if she even said it aloud at all.

In Trostid's haste to remove her thong, the string simply snapped and he discarded it atop the pile of clothes. At last, his goal was in sight. He then removed his boxers and tossed them aside. His mind, as well as his heart, was racing. He looked again at Kaia.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, barely able to hold his instincts back.

Kaia gave him a sincere smile and she pushed herself up and lightly kissed his lips.

"If I didn't, you would be dead by now, " she said against his lips before kissing him again.

Trostid kissed her again and drew her in close. One hand was behind her head, while the other cupped her bottom and pulled it in closer. Trostid had waited for this moment, and now it had come. As he kissed Kaia deeply, he finally penetrated into her and he smiled as she groaned yet again. They now were one, joined in a lotus position.

"I know you don't need a God, " he said. He bit her neck yet again and said "All you need right now, is me. And I, you."

Kaia let out a groan as he slid into her, taking her virginity and tried not to let her pain show. A slow fire started to burn across her entire body as he kissed her and some of the pain dulled.

"Who even needs a god, " she muttered as she tightly closed her eyes and waited for the pain to pass.

Trostid kissed her and gently lowered her onto her back and his hips began to work like a piston, moving up and down gradually faster and faster. He smiled as Kaia began to gasp louder. And now he could hold it back no longer, and he finally released into her..."

After a few moments the pain faded and was soon replaced by a liquid fire spreading from her lower stomach to all across her body. With each thrust, the fire spread and the heat increased as her gasps grew louder.

She could feel her orgasm nearing as she clung to the man above her. As his thrusts became slightly erratic, she could tell he was nearing his limit as well as she. Kaia could feel his release inside her as she moaned out his name with her own.

After a few moments, she sank her body back onto the bed, their bodies still connected. She nuzzled the side of his neck and planted a soft kiss at the juncture between his neck and collar bone.

"That, " she whispered against his neck, "was amazing..."

Trostid kissed her back several times and ran his hand through her hair. His breathing had finally slowed down.

"I never would have imagined, long ago, that a day like this would ever come. But it seems love has found a way." He stared deep into her eyes. "Kaia, I know most would say this should not have happened, but I care not. All I want you to know is..."

He faltered a moment, and a single tear formed in his eye, as a smile of joy came onto his face.

"...I want you to know that I love you."

Kaia's eyes widened at his words but softened with a warm light as a smile appeared on her face.

"And I love you, " she whispered before kissing him back. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes and laid her head back onto the pillow with a smile.

Trostid smiled and wrapped an arm across her and held her close as he, too, now went to sleep. He slept, for the first time in his life, with a calm mind, and was at peace. For this night had given him the love of his life.

Kaia wrapped her arms around Trostid as he slept, his even breathing tickling her chest where his head lay. She gently played with his short hair as sleep soon overcame her body.

"Good night love, " she whispered softly as she held him close to her. Only one thought went through her mind as the room dimmed to a low glow, what would become of them if any of the elders were to find out...


End file.
